The Fats
Franklin "the Fats" Feratovic is the mayor and hero to the people of Nueva Vistas. He was a man that paved his own way to success with the blood of others in hopes of some day making something of not only himself but his entire city. In his eyes, he's the man that made Nueva Vistas what it is and would go through any lengths to sustain its glory. Profile Physical Appearance The Fats was a figure of age that everyone aspired to be once they hit their mid-stages of life. As a forty-five year old man, the Fats had a physique and facial appearance that was quite unlike most in his age range, especially in Nueva Vistas. Facially, the Fats was a handsome man. He had thick black eyebrows, hazel eyes, a creamy complexion, black slicked back oily hair that reached his neck, a thin split graying mustache, a freshly shaved face, and a rather round looking face despite his physique. The Fats had graying hair but he had tapered the sides of his head and much of the back to make it less evident. His hairline and lower sides of his head have graying hairs, but he fashions his hair this way to give his look a "experienced appearance" in his own words. He had light wrinkles around his eyes and nose, barely visible from a distance. The Fats had a quite muscular appearance. While not a hulking beast, he was quite well built for his age. Despite this he is experiencing aging so some parts of his body look bulky rather than muscular. He had a slim/muscular appearance. He stood at 6'2" and weighed 205 lbs. Attire The Fats was a man of fashion and innovation. He wanted people to recognize from his fashion sense that he was some one with money and power, some one not to be taken lightly. The Fats' most prized and commonly worn attire was his white and black suit. He wore a white blazer that had a fish-tailed designed back seam, it had a pea coat like collar, and black buttons on the front. Underneath he wore a white vest with a black bush shirt underneath. His tall pants were white and he wore two tone black & white oxford shoes On his casual days, the Fats would wear a red high collar shirt with black buttons, a black tie with some black slacks, and black deck shoes with a black fedora. Personality The Fats was a man of extravagance and style. To the core, Franklin was a man that valued not only his wealth and clothing, but his reputation. Ever since he was a boy, Franklin aspired to be a man that the dream of having his name mean something to society. He was a man who values hard work, despite his upper class demeanor, the Fats has the attitude of a "blue collar worker in a white collar lifestyle". He would rather do things himself and get his hands dirty rather than allowing another person take credit for his work. He lived his life with a desire to have unquestionable respect, to be a man with authority, ruling over a society of people with immeasurable power. Franklin wanted nothing but to be a self-made man, even going so far as to leave his family's profiting industry in oil in order to pursue his own way in life. He had a sense of independence that influenced those around him to yearn for the same success. The Fats was an avid believer of the American dream, he pursued this dream at all costs. He would not tolerate dissenting opinions on that matter and constantly gloated that he went from nothing into everything. His ego would be a detriment to many of his associates, especially his right hand man Lt. Cortez. However, the Fats had good reason to have the ego he carried. He was a highly charitable man, giving money away to orphanages, animal care services, and almost single-handedly kept a significant portion of Nueva Vistas' inhabitants out of the clutches of the great depression. He offered a sanctuary city to those who lost everything in the Hooverville incident in Las Vegas and gave most people a free new home (although this would cost these people their lives as they had to work for the Fats almost exclusively in order to keep their homes and families). He renovated Nueva Vistas to be his city and even succeeded in running for mayor of the city with two terms. On top of this he had a deeply soft heart for cats, opening a shelter for strays and owning four cats he particularly favored that he would name after Roman emperors (Caesar, Caligula, Augustus, and Nero). His absolute favorite cat was Caesar, having spent 19 years of his life with the feline. Negatively though, Franklin Feratovic was a deeply flawed man. For many years, Franklin suffered with deep depression and suicidal thoughts after he separated himself from his original family roots. He spent much of his life lonely with the only thing keeping him happy was his beloved cat, Caesar which was a stray he saved and nursed to good health. Even the love of his cat wasn't enough for the Fats, he began to replace people in favor of money as he had a very cynical view on people during the '30s despite all his charitable work. He detested having to deal with people outside from his cats in his private life which comes to the surprise of the few close to him because of his charismatic allure when speaking in public. Franklin is also deeply vindictive and aggressive. He does not sympathize for his enemies in the slightest and will put down even the youngest of children that cross his path. He had no tolerance for those who posed any kind of threat to himself. This led to him exporting a large portion of Nueva Vistan refugees back to the ruins of Vegas simply because they protested their working conditions. Along with this, the Fats is era fittingly racist. Although a majority of his favorite musicians and even some of his allies were all mixed or colored, he had despised their color of skin and would only work with them and respect them out of merit of their work. He did have an exception to this rule as Lt. Cortez gained his genuine respect and loyalty and eventually came to value him as a human being rather than an asset. Whenever Fats wasn't in the limelight, he would become a habitual chain smoker and an alcoholic. His favorite beverage was his family's recipe of moonshine, he would be a frequent visitor of speak-easies during the prohibition era and would pay police to lay off his case. Every time he would appear on stage, he would be seen smoking a thick Caribbean exported cigar made from the finest tobacco. His vices were a direct response to his ongoing depression and would even lead to the Fats taking heavier drugs in his later years. Fats' vices would eventually be the exact things that destroyed his life after he crossed one man and consequently ruined everything he built over his life. Biography Not so Humble Beginnings Franklin Feratovic was born around April 15th, of 1894 to Mori and Greta Feratovic in Tuscon, Arizona. His family were oil manufacturers who rose to their wealthy status during the gold rush era. They became an excellent business family known to local western townships. The family would eventually move out of Arizona and into Carson City, Nevada during the early 1900s. Franklin had a very difficult childhood, but a wealthy one. His parents were very neglectful, often leaving him in various construction plants while they drilled for oil. On some days they would leave him there while they would return home with out him, this would lead to Franklin having to find himself his own path home only to sleep outside the front door as he'd wait for his parents to open the door. His parents also sent him to back breaking work while he was only eight years old. He would despise the work he had to do inside of his parent's industrial factories. Despite this, Franklin's parents did show at least some degree of acknowledgement of their son by paying him high allowances at faster wages than most adult workers the family had hired. His distant relationship with his parents and hatred of his work environment led Franklin to save his accumulated wealth in anticipation of leaving his family's industry in pursuit of his own lifestyle. This led to Franklin coming across an illegal fighting circuit with no official name given to it. Franklin having a lot of anger issues decided it would be in his best interest to join the fighting circuit as he wanted to earn a name for himself. By 1910, Franklin would leave his family and their business behind, living on his own traveling through many motels and sleeping under bridges. Blood, Sweat, and Tears During his early stages of being a fighter, Franklin had faced many struggles. He was constantly beaten in the ring and shamed for his failures. Despite this, he had a resilient will to keep pushing forward no matter how many times he lost. He was starving as he was running low on money he had saved and would use whatever money he acquired to buy cigarettes or small snacks to keep himself going. Whenever he was out of the ring, he was either patching himself up or working out to the extreme. Because of how little Franklin ate, his muscles were never entirely visible and he looked very skinny. On top of this, Franklin never had anywhere stable to live at or shower so he had a disturbingly horrid odor following him as well as ungroomed/unkempt hair and a thick beard despite being only 17. Everything changed one day when an influential gang leader oversaw Franklin fight in the ring. He took notice and saw how many shots Franklin took and how even when he was battered and beaten, he still tried his best to get up. The boss paid close attention to Franklin's behavior after a fight and saw how hard he pushed himself to be stronger, but he noticed just how malnourished Franklin was and his lack of experience with formal fighting. After watching the young Feratovic lose again in the ring, he decided to take the young man out for a meal and instructed him how to fight the following months forward. Slowly, Franklin progressed from losing constantly to winning every now and then. As the years went by, Franklin had amassed a good reputation among the illegal fighting circuit. He rose in rank and went on to fight heavy weights and with his new found wealth had acquired a name to suit his in ring persona. He was known as "Fat Stacks" because of his extravagant attitude and wealthy demeanor, his mentor would later shorten his ring name to "Fats"; a nickname Franklin particularly adored. Franklin spent eleven years in the fighting circuit, traveling across the west coast to appear in various illegal fighting venues to avoid police pursuit. No Loyalty, No Life Franklin became a big competitor in the illegal fighting circuit during his mid-twenties. His money earned had allowed him to buy several pieces of property in the developing township of Las Vegas which was located in the heart of the Mojave desert. In his time of traveling he had come across a stray kitten left at the side of a pub he frequented. The kitten was malnourished and in a heavily weakened state with scars and all sorts of parasites feasting on the kitten's torn flesh. The kitten reminded him of himself during his earlier years. So he used his knowledge of patching himself up over the course of time he spent injured as a boxer, he took care of the kitten and bathed it frequently to get rid of the parasites it was infested with. Franklin and the feline would form a harmonious bond. Franklin would use whatever money he earned to take care of and feed the cat as he maintained himself in Las Vegas. Because of the need to travel constantly, Franklin would visit the stray cat around the pub regularly after coming back from fighting circuits. He would name the cat Caesar out of respect for the Roman emperor. Sadly, the positive progress of Franklin's life was only short-lived. He went from being the underdog to the top dog and the mafia don felt that Franklin was starting to get old in the ring. The don felt that seeing a man consistently win was not profitable for him as viewers would grow bored to the trend of victories. The don began to force Franklin to lose to new fighters in order to earn money off bets in the illegal market. Franklin immediately disagreed and won said matches just to spite the don. Everything turned into a battle between the two. No longer did young Franklin view the don as his mentor, he saw him as an active deterrence to his success. They went separate ways. At some point, Franklin's luck ran out. One day, Franklin entered the ring to fight a typical match; what was different was that his opponent dropped randomly. It immediately made Franklin think something was fixed. After the match ended abruptly, Franklin picked up his pay and went to change in the nearby locker room. Once he finished changing, three smoke grenades entered the room and flooded the area in smoke. Franklin was now blinded by smoke, he attempted to keep his back to the wall but his efforts all proved futile. A group of five men came in and beat Franklin to a critical condition with pipes and all sorts of environmental weapons. Their last words to a broken and battered Franklin were "The Don sends his regards" before taking his earnings from the previous match and bashing him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. A bloodied and beaten Franklin lied on the ground, breathing heavily as he twitched. The only thing keeping him awake and alert during all the pain was his sheer hatred. A Dish Best Served Cold Thankfully, Franklin was not alone in the locker room as a maintenance worker entered the area shortly after the incident to clean the surrounding area. There the worker lady found Franklin lying on the ground with his breathing slowed and a massive amount of blood leaking from the side of his head. It was clear to the woman she had to get this man help, but discreetly knowing the kind of business the man may have been working under. Category:Antagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Criminals